crimson rose
by TrueKingPWNY
Summary: WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND RAPE OF A MINOR. ONLY MENTIONS, NO DETAILS. Fem!Harry. Maybe Manipulative!Dumbles. After her uncle drunkenly rapes her, a ten-year-old rose potter wishes to be anywhere other than there. With the help of two powerful beings, she will get her wish and much more. This is the first Senran Kagura and Harry Potter crossover I seen. if not, sorry for braggi
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND RAPE OF A MINOR. I WON'T GO INTO DETAILS, BUT IT WILL BE MENTIONED.**

FEM!Harry. Maybe manipulative!Dumbledore.

* * *

Rose Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, was currently naked, curled into a ball, and crying. You're probably wondering why she is like that? Simply, her uncle came home drunk, and upon discovering a muddy footprint that he created, he began to beat the ten-year-old child. That was normal for the girl, but what happened next wasn't. With a slurred, "I'll make you useful, you witch," Vernon proceeded to rip off his niece's clothes and rape her. Fortunately, for Rose, Vernon didn't finish inside of her. As he said, "No need for two freaks." Crawling back to her cupboard under the stairs, she curled into a ball and began to cry, silently wishing to be anywhere else. Unknown to her, two powerful entities were watching.

"How dare he do that to my mistress?" growled out an adolescent male with black skin and piercing green eyes. When I say black, I don't mean like African Americans, but pure black. (google search enderman Gavin and click images. There should be a Tumblr post about inviting the grim reaper to graduation. the art is what this character is based on) This is Death, twin brother of Life and son of Nature and Time. His hand tightly gripped his scythe as his power pulsated.

"I make him regret touching my child!" roared a female with almost ethereal beauty. Her features were currently warped by anger. This is Magic, one of the many children of Power. While she gave the blessing of magic to the first witches and wizards, which they passed to their descendants, very few were deemed as her children. Only three are known. First was Merlin, the second was Ignotus Peverell, and finally his descendant, Rose Potter. Having Magic claim you as one of her children gives you unique advantages. First, your magic is more powerful and easier to control. Second, learning magic is almost second nature. Finally, you have an extended life span. Because she was a child of magic, she could do normally impossible stuff. For example, while most children can make things float to them and animated stuff as accidental magic, Rose can teleport to the roof of her school. That was about 30 feet. While an adult can easily match and surpass that, it is unheard of for a child. "Do you think you can make it where he can't die?"

"He can't," said Life, Death's twin sister. Just like how Life and Death are different in concept, their appearance also opposed each other. Life had pure white skin and dim red eyes. "There is a fine balance between..."

"Between Life and Death, I know!" shouted Death, glaring at his sister. "How can you defend that monster?"

"I'm not," snapped Life. "Why don't you talk to God about this?"

"Fine," Magic said as she dragged Death to a pair of giant doors. "I still want to torture him." Her cheerful tone when she said that made Life shudder.

"God!" shouted Death as he stared at the old man asleep in his chair.

"Is this about Rose?" asked God.

"You already know the answer," said Death.

"Indeed, I know what happened to Rose," said God as he stroked his beard. "However, you know as well as I make that one of the rules of the treaty between Lucifer and I is that we can't interfere with the mortals."

"What about the demons?" argued Death.

"We can't interfere," said God, "besides, I also send angels down to counter his demons. As long as they don't fight, we're not breaking any rules".

"Didn't you talk to a bunch of people in the Bible?" asked Death. "You even got one pregnant!"

"That was before the treaty," said God

"Can I see the treaty?" asked Magic. Due to the number of magical vows she oversees, she knows quite a bit about contracts, treaties, and stuff like that. A tense atmosphere formed as she read the entire treaty. It was broken when she smiled. "It says that Gods or god-like beings are forbidden from interfering with the mortal world. This means that Death and I can do something. We're the personification of Magic and Death. While powerful, we're not on the same level as God."

"Indeed," said God with a smile. "However, you still have rules."

"I know," said Magic as she dragged Death back out of the room. As she closed the door, she heard God chuckle.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Death as he fixed his suit.

"We are going to grant her wish!" said Magic. "We can't kill him or attack him."

"Damn," cursed Death. A couple of feet away, an angel heard this and fainted. "I wish I could have done that."

"Me too," agreed Magic as she watched a couple of other angels carry the fainted one away while complaining about how this was the third time today. "Do you want to give her something before we sent her somewhere else?". Death thought for a bit before disappearing. When he returned, he had his three hallows. "Didn't the wand belong to someone?"

"Don't worry, I left a note," answered Death. "Where is she going?". Smiling, Magic showed Death some videos of the world Rose was going to. "While I am unsure about the amount of sexuality, I think the number of females will help her." Looking at his wand, he shrugged before changing it to a scythe. "There"

"Ready?" asked Magic as she held out her hand. Death silently took it and stared at the image of his mistress. "On three?" Death nodded in agreement. "Three, two, one." When she said one, both Death and she snapped their fingers. This caused Rose and the Hallows to disappear. Changing their glance to the other world, they were relieved to see Rose and the hallows inside of a cave. They also cheered as they saw a shadow.

* * *

Hikage saw many things throughout her years as a shinobi. However, she never thought she would see a naked female child sleeping with a scythe nearby. If she could feel emotions, she probably would be surprised and worried. Picking up the small child, she noticed the bruises and changed her grip to make sure she didn't hurt her. Walking into the main living area, the rest of the group known as Crimson Squad stared as Hikage carried a small naked child with a scythe. Eventually, the leader of the group, Homura, broke the silence by asking the question that was on everyone's minds. "Hikage, why do you have a naked child with a scythe?"

* * *

This is mainly a prologue. I am working on other stories but wanted to get this written before I forget. I'm thankful to everyone patient with my unusual writing schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Same as the last chapter**

FEM!Harry. Manipulative!Dumbledore.

* * *

Homura asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Hikage, why do you have a naked child with a scythe?"

"Found her," was Hikage's response

"Explain," Homura requested as she felt a headache coming.

"Came home from work," explained Hikage. "Found her here."

"You found her inside of our base?" asked Mirai, surprised. Getting a nod from the emotionless girl, Mirai started to panic. "If a little kid can find our base, what stopping Clandestine from doing the same thing?"

"Calm down," ordered Homura, her tone telling everyone that she was serious. "We don't know how long she've been in here, so we can't leave her at an orphanage. We also can't let her stay here because we wouldn't be able to afford another mouth to feed."

"She've isn't a word," toned in Haruka as she looked over the small child, frowning at the multiple bruises. "I wonder what happened"

"I noticed those too," said Hikage. Placing Rose onto the couch, Hikage moved back and let Haruka look at her. While she was a pervert and wasn't above using her teammate as guinea pigs, she was also the closest thing to a doctor that they had. "So, what now?"

"I don't know," admitted Homura.

"Maybe we should ask the others for help?" suggested Yomi.

"You want to bring the others to our base?" asked Homura, surprised at such a suggestion.

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Yomi. Homura didn't answer her. She just sighed before walking out of the base. While leaving, she heard a strange conversation.

"These bandages?" asked Mirai.

"No, Those are the ones that Homura wrap around her chest," answered Haruka.

"They look the same," pointed out Yomi. "How can you tell the difference?" there was a long period of silence before Yomi spoke again. "Good point." With a chuckle, Homura ran off to find the others.

* * *

The first group she got was the Hanzo Academy girls. Originally the plan was only to get Asuka, but the rest of them followed along. After promising to explain everything once they gather everyone, Homura and the Hanzo Shinobi split up. Asuka and her friends went to Gessen to get Yumi and the rest of her group while she went to her old school to get Miyabi and the other elites. As expected, Homura got a warm welcome from the other Clandestine Academy students. They were too weak to hurt her, so she ignored their attacks. "Why are you here?" asked Miyabi, curiosity in her tone.

"It's a long story," Homura said with a sigh. Blocking an attack from Miyabi, she continued. "Gather the rest of the elite and met me in front of Hanzo academy."

"Why do you need all of the elites?" asked Miyabi. While she didn't know the full story behind the 'crimson squad' expulsion, she was wary about trusting Homura.

"To be honest," Homura said, rubbing the back of her neck, "I don't need the rest of them, but knowing Asuka, she probably grabbed all of the Gessen's girls."

"And if we don't show up?"

"Then we go without you," said Homura with a shrug. "If I know what to do, I wouldn't be here."

"This is important, isn't it?" asked Miyabi as she placed her weapon away.

"I'm taking a huge risk doing this," admitted Homura, following Miyabi's example and placing her weapons back into its sheath.

"Go ahead," said Miyabi as she turned back to the elite quarters. "It will take some time to get Murasaki out of her room."

"Remember, Hanzo academy," called out Homura before she left, stepping around the other shinobi she knocked out.

* * *

Homura wasn't surprised to find Asuka already back with the Gessen's girls. After greeting each other, she had to deal with having to explain to Yumi and the other that she'll explain when Miyabi showed up. As if she heard, Miyabi spoke up as she and the other Clandestine elites showed up. "Good thing I'm here then,"

"Follow me," Homura said before running off.

"So, what's going on?" asked Asuka. Taking a glance at the rest of the group, Homura saw that most of them were wondering the same thing.

"Long story short," said Homura before pausing. 'how am I suppose to explain this?' she decided to be blunt. "Hikage found a naked, injured female child with a scythe sleeping inside the entrance of our base."

"WHAT?!" that was what she expected their reaction to be.

"Yeah, and we don't know how long she've been there," said Homura. "We're at a lost as what to do."

"She've isn't a word," chimed in Yumi and Ikaruga at the same time.

"That isn't important," said Homura as she stopped in front as a cave. "In here." Homura didn't bother checking if the other followed her.

"When I said to get the others, I didn't mean every single one of them," said Yomi with a sigh.

"It wasn't the plan," said Homura. "How's the child?"

"She woke up," said Yomi, looking into another room. "Something happens to her."

"What make you say that?" asked Homura, aware that the others, who were looking at their base, leaned in closer to hear her response. However, It was Hikage that answered the question.

"Her eyes," she said, "They were empty, dead."

"Can I see her?" asked Ryobi. While she hoped it wasn't the case, it sounded similar to how she and Ryona were when they got the news about their sister, only worse. Maybe the girl saw a family member die in front of her. It didn't explain the fact she was naked, but she didn't want to think about what that might imply. After glancing at Homura, Hikage nodded and pointed to the same room that Yomi did. With a quiet thanks, she walked into the room and saw Haruka checking on the girl. "Haruka?"

"Ryobi?" replied a surprised Haruka. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Can I talk to her?" asked Ryobi. Haruka was surprised that Ryobi was acting so differently, but nodded before leaving. "hey, can I ask a question?"

The girl stared at her with the 'dead eyes' Hikage spoke about before nodding. "Can you tell me your name?"

"The people at school call me Rose Potter," said Rose, gripping the scythe closer to her body. "My relatives call me Girl, Freak, Witch, among other things."

"What do you mean by relatives?" said Ryobi, worried about the answer.

"My uncle, aunt, and cousin," answered Rose.

"Did your parents do anything about them?"

"No," said Rose.

"Why not?"

"According to my relatives, they died in a car crash," said Rose, her body practically wrapped around the scythe.

"Okay, can you answer one more question?" Rose gave a small nod in response. "Did your relatives abuse you?"

the question caused Rose to freeze before shaking. She kept repeating the words, "I'm sorry, please stop" and other similar phrases.

"They're not here," said Ryobi, gently hugging the small child. "I'm going to talk to my friends now. I'll be back soon". Walking into the other room, Ryobi noticed that most of them were looking at her in surprise. "What?"

"I didn't expect you to act like that," said Imu. "I mean you're normally more...violent".

"Just because I'm a sadist doesn't mean I don't have a heart," said Ryobi, offended.

"So what did you learn?" asked Miyabi.

"Well..."

* * *

End of chapter two. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As I said to a person that reviewed this story, I don't have a set schedule. I followed more of a flash of inspiration style. If I have an idea, I write it down. Sometimes I have multiple ideas at once and take a while to update stories. Please don't be upset if I don't update for a while. I might have another chapter by tomorrow, or it might take me until March. Thanks for everyone being so patient with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Same as the last chapter**

FEM!Harry. Manipulative!Dumbledore.

* * *

"I wasn't able to get much before she refused to talk," admitted Ryobi with a sigh. "Her name is Rose Potter. After her parents died in a car crash, she was left with her uncle, aunt, and cousin. For some reason, they abused her and called her names like Freak".

"You don't think...?" Asuka trailed off, not wanting to finish that question.

"I don't want it to be true," said Ryobi with a shake of her head, "but it's most likely the case."

"How old is she?" asked a concerned Yumi. While rape is traumatic for anyone, she didn't want to think about how it would affect a child.

"Based on her appearance and factoring in malnutrition, I would put her at about nine years of age," said Haruka, causing the other girls to pale. The thought that someone could do that to a nine-year-old is sickening.

"Okay," chimed in Shiki, breaking the silence. "She's going to need some new clothes. Who wants to help me pick out some clothes?"

"I'll pay for them," said Ikaruga as she followed Shiki out of the base.

"Wait," said Miyabi as she realized something. "If she was both abused and neglected, where did the scythe come from?" Silence fell among the gathered shinobi as the question passed through their mind.

"Well, the only way to know is to ask," said Ryobi as she got ready to walk back into the connected room. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she was surprised to see a maskless Murakumo.

"Let me talk to her," stuttered out the shy girl. "I think Ryona needs you right now." Ryobi looked at her twin sister and noticed how quiet she was. Nodding at Murakumo, she walked over to her sister and led her out of the base. Taking a deep breath, Murakumo entered the connected room. "Rose?"

"Yes?" was the short response.

"Can I ask you some question?" stuttered the shy girl. She wanted to put her mask on but didn't want to scare Rose. Rose didn't respond verbally but did nod her head. "Okay, where did you get that scythe?"

"Don't know," said Rose, surprising Murakumo. "Was there when I woke up."

"When you woke up?" repeated Murakumo.

"Yeah, in this cave," clarified Rose as she looked around the room.

"Do you know how you got here?" asked Murakumo. Rose's response was a shake of her head. Confused, Murakumo told Rose that she would talk to the other girls. As she left, Murakumo placed her mask back on her face. Looking at the other girls, she explained what she just learned.

"So someone kidnapped her from her abusive relatives, brought her to this cave, gave her a scythe and left?" asked a confused Homura

"Not to mention that that did all that without waking her up," added an equally confused Imu. As they talked, Ryobi and Ryona reentered and were quickly told what they just learned.

"Well, the big question is who brought her here," said Ryobi. "The person had to both know about Rose's living situation and that this cave was being lived in."

"I understand the first part, but why would they know about the base?" asked Hibari.

"Simple, if they were saving her from a bad home, why would they abandon her in an empty cave?" Yagyuu tried explaining. "Despite the abuse, she would probably try to find her way back to that house."

"But why?" asked a confused Minori. "Why would she want to go back?"

"Think about it," said Yumi. "That was the only example of a home she ever experienced. She probably would think that there's no other place that she could go". Minori nodded, sad at the thought.

"Speaking of home, where is she from?" asked Katsuragi. The shinobi fell silent as they realized that nobody asked questions. As they prepared to decide who would ask Rose, Shiki and Ikaruga returned with the clothes. Quickly bringing them up to speed, Shiki offered to ask the young girl.

"I'll have to give her the clothes anyways," explained the valley girl. Before anyone could object, she was already entering the room Rose was in. "Hey there, I'm Shiki."

"Rose," was all she said.

"I, like, have a surprise for you," Shiki said as she held up the bags. She didn't miss the slight flinch Rose did at the word surprise. "I thought that you would, like, not want to be naked, so Ikaruga and I went out and bought some clothes for ya." Rose looked at the bag suspiciously, as if she didn't believe that Shiki was telling the truth. Pulling out an outfit, complete with a set of undergarments, Shiki asked, "Do you know how to get dress, or do you need help?"

"I know," said Rose as she took the clothes from Shiki. As she put them on, Shiki noticed that she always kept her scythe as close as possible.

"Hey, could you tell me where you're from?" asked Shiki. Rose paused in the middle of pulling on her shirt. "You don't need to give me an address. Just give me whatever you're comfortable with".

"Surrey, England," she said as she popped her head through the hole. She was dress in a simple black shirt and a pair of slacks, also black.

"Give me one minute," said Shiki as she left the room. While she was gone, Rose decided to look at the other clothes they got her. She might as well enjoy it before they take it from her.

Shiki told the rest of the girls what she was told. Several girls let out a groan. "The more we learn, the less we know," said Ikaruga as she rubbed her head.

"I agree," said Yomi," Not only did they manage to get her here without waking her, but they also managed to travel 5,892 miles."

"They had to cover that distance within a single night," added Miyabi. "Based on what we learned, she woke up here. It doesn't seem like she has any memories of her being brought here".

"I don't think that even Grandfather could perform such a feat, even in his prime," said Asuka as she was just as lost as the other girls.

"So, what do we do?" asked Mirai as she glanced at the door that led into the room Rose was in.

"I think that we'll have to take care of her," said Homura with a sigh. "She needs a family. If we leave her in an orphanage, she might end up in a similar situation and might never get help. I don't feel like taking that gamble." The other girls smiled at the Crimson squad's leader's decision. "Besides, we're going to have help raising her."

"You can count on us," said Asuka with a smile.

"Indeed," added Yumi. Miyabi just nodded with a smile.

"Okay," cheered Hibari. "Should we give her a new name?"

"New name?" asked Yozakura.

"Yeah, this is the beginning of a new life for her," explained Hibari. "Rose Potter probably would remind her of her old life." Hibari felt uncomfortable at all the stares she was getting.

"That's a good idea," said Haruka as she ducked into the other. "I'll ask her what she thinks." It didn't take long for Haruka to return. "She said that she would be fine with it, but she has the final say." the rest of the day was spent thinking of names and Rose rejecting them. Finally, they hit the jackpot.

"From this day on," said Homura, "Shinku Rozu will be living with us."

* * *

Shinku Rozu is Crimson Rose in Japanese, according to google. Well, crimson is Shinku, and rose is Rozu. Crimson rose is Shinkōshoku no bara, but I don't think that would work as a name. Also, if you want to know the distance in kilometers, it would be 9482 km. I put miles because I live in the U.S. I didn't mean to keep you waiting until March, but when you have 20 stories, a tiny youtube channel, and a real-life with real problems, like looking for employment, it takes a while to update a story. Hopefully, you still enjoyed this chapter. I haven't decided whether or not I'll just skip to the first year and only mention the events of the Senran Kagura games or cover it. Oh, well, I'll guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what I chose.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for making you wait so long for a new chapter. It is never my intention to do so; however sometimes I have to take breaks, whether I want to or not. I mean, on top of writing this and other stories, I work from 3:30 pm to 11:00 pm Monday through Friday, try to run a YouTube channel, and deal with my social life, both offline and online. I apologize for the delay, but know that I didn't mean for it to be so long. Thank you, and enjoy the story.

* * *

"So how is she doing?" asked Ryobi as she glanced at the eleven-year-old Rozu as she played with a child named Kagura. She let a smile cover her face as she heard Rozu laughing.

"Kagura or Rozu?" asked Naraku, protector of Kagura. Ryobi responded with this question with a blank stare. "They're both doing fine. Kagura was caught off guard by Rozu's different personalities, but I think that everyone was".

"Well, the Gessen girls weren't," said Ryobi with a shrug, "but they have Murakumo." The gun using shinobi allowed her eyes to wander toward Rozu's scythe. "I just wish I knew if she always had this issue or if she's using it as a coping mechanism." Ryobi got quiet as she thought about the first time they witnessed Rozu's split personality. It was shortly after they were teleported to take place in the Shinobi Bon Dance Festival.

(FLASHBACK)

Homura was upset that someone woke her up from her meat dream and showed it by quickly slicing through the enemy grunts. Hearing a gasp of pain, Homura turned to see who was fighting alongside her. To her surprise, it was Rozu, and she was laughing. Homura watched in stunned silence as Rozu fought the grunts. "We didn't teach anything, right?"

"Not that I know of, but maybe she learned by watching us train?" suggested Haruka. "I am wondering how she's teleporting?". Homura glanced back at Rozu, who was teleporting with a loud popping noise.

"Cleave their souls!" shouted Rozu as her scythe began to glow. With a sizeable horizontal swing, the scythe unleashed a giant wave of energy. Most of the grunts were defeated with the move, but one managed to survive. Rozu ran forward to finish the lone survivor but was unprepared for the grunt's parry. The grunt's counterattack caused her scythe to fly out of her grasp. To the Crimson Squad's surprise, Rozu's face changed. Her eyes became bright and full of wonder. The shadows on her face seemed to disappear, and an innocent smile covered her face. Standing up, she began walking around, exploring the beach. The grunt tried to attack the young girl, but to everyone's amusement, she dodged by tripping. Homura rushed in and defeated the grunt before turning to Rozu.

"You okay?" asked Homura as she placed her weapons away. To her surprised, Rozu leaped up and hugged her.

"Nee-san, we're at the beach," said Rozu excitedly. This surprised, amused, and confused Homura.

"Yes, we are," said Homura as the others approached.

"Here you go," said Yomi as she gave Rozu her scythe. As soon as her hands wrapped around the handle, she switched back to the Rozu that they were familiar with. Glancing at each other, they decided to talk to the Gessen girls about this.

"You mean what happened with Rozu?" asked Yumi as she approached the group. Looking around, Homura saw that the other shinobi girls were also here on the island or wherever they were.

(PRESENT)

Naraku opened her mouth to answer, but a loud pop distracted her. Turning toward the noise, Naraku and Ryobi were confused when they saw an older man and a middle-aged woman. They were dressed in what looked like robes, but what bothered them the most was what they were saying. While English wasn't their first language, they knew enough to understand what the strangers were saying.

"Are you sure that Rose is here?" asked the woman. The use of Rozu's birth name made Ryobi reach for her gun.

"I traced her magic to this area," said the old man as he glanced at the two children playing nearby. "Maybe they know where Rose is?". Before he could take a step, a bullet flew in front of his face. Unprepared for this, he fell backward in shock.

"I got a better question," said Ryobi as she aimed her gun. "Who are you, and how do you know Rose?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is Minerva McGonagall," Explain the man. "We know Rose through her parents."

"Relationship?" asked Ryobi, glancing at Naraku, who was grabbing Rozu and Kagura.

"We taught her parents," said McGonagall. Ryobi was about to say something, but McGonagall continued before she could. "After they finish, we kept in touch due to..." McGonagall paused as she thought about how to finish her statement. "a situation that was happening in our community."

"What situation?" asked the gun using shinobi with a frown.

"I'm afraid that we are unable to say," said Dumbledore. "Our laws forbid us from it," Ryobi growled at this but didn't press the issue. Shinobi followed similar rules, so she can respect their laws.

"Why now?" was her final question.

"We've been looking for Rose ever since we realized that she wasn't with her relatives," explained McGonagall.

"And how did you know she left?" asked Ryobi as she heard other people running toward their location.

"We have a friend that lives nearby," answered Dumbledore. "She sends us updates whenever she has the chance."

"And she never complained or anything like that?" said a confused Ryobi.

"If she did," said McGonagall, her eyes flicking toward Dumbledore for a split second before turning back to Ryobi, "I never heard anything about it."

"Then do you want to know what we found out when Rozu appeared in our home?" asked Homura as she walked into the clearing.

"Rozu?" asked Dumbledore. "We're talking about Rose."

"Rozu is the name Rose adopted after she began living with us," explained Homura.

"Now what happened to Rozu?" asked McGonagall with worry in her tone. Dumbledore's face didn't betray any emotion, so none of the shinobi could tell what he is feeling.

"Her Uncle raped her in a drunken rage when she was nine years old."


End file.
